Phantom Poetry
by Fuzzy-Pamplemousse
Summary: A bunch of poems that have to do with Erik's feelings about his life, and more specifically his life at the opera house. R&R, please. Complete!
1. Rejection

Phantom Poetry

Rejection

No one sees my face;

No one speaks my name,

And I know I can never change.

I wish that I were normal;

I wish I was accepted,

And I wish I wasn't hated

No one knows what it's like 

To be despised.

They don't understand

What I go through every day

More than anything,

I wish I wasn't rejected.


	2. Hidden Secrets

Phantom Poetry

Hidden Secrets

The darkness surrounds me

I like it that way.

No one can see my face

I want it that way.

There's no other way to be

No other way to live.

There's no other way to stop the chase

Nothing else to give.

I cover the scars

With white shame

I cover myself

I give up my name

Just leave me here

I want to die.

I refuse to try

To stay alive.


	3. A Child's Toy

Phantom Poetry A Child's Toy 

Music.

I remember music.

The first memory I have of music

Is my music box

A monkey wearing clothes

And cymbals attached to his paws

You wind it up

And he claps

My best friend has always been

A child's toy


	4. Prima Donna

Phantom Poetry Prima Donna I come out only at night. 

I creep along the ceiling.

I watch the opera.

I avoid encountering a fight.

I wish with all my being

That she'd quit the opera.

She's loud and screeching

Noisy and moaning

She croaks out some words

And calls it a song

The baboons applaud

But they'll stop before long.


	5. Masquerade

Phantom Poetry Masquerade Swirling, twirling 

Faces everywhere

Can't tell one from the other

Mixing, confusing

People in the air

Wishing that someone would bother

To stop the madness

Think you're safe?

You're wrong!

Nothing can stop

The Masquerade


	6. Christine AKA:The Love of a Mask

Phantom Poetry 

Christine OR The Love of a Mask

She's beautiful,

So beautiful

She looks like an angel,

And dances like a swan

I bring her to my home

How does she repay me?

She destroys my one love

My shelter

My mask

She reveals the thing I hate most:

Myself


	7. The Rose on The Windowsill

Phantom Poetry The Rose on the Windowsill I am singing 

The people applaud

I return home

Footprints in mud

I see a red rose,

The petal closed against the rain

Tied around it,

A black ribbon that's stained

Who is it from?

This rose on a windowsill


	8. A Cry for Peace

Phantom Poetry

A Cry for Peace

I wake each day 

To find myself this place

I keep growing colder.

I sit and play

Sorrow fills the space

That makes me feel older

I dream each night

Of her great light

And her beauty like no other

I've lost the fight

To gain the right

To be loved by some other.

What is this beast,

This deformity,

That's tearing me down?

It's had its feast

It's ecstasy

But it never slows down.

Will someone please

Sing with me

This song of redemption

I need the peace

And harmony

That comes with reinvention.

I'm going to reinvent myself.


	9. The Beast Within

Phantom Poetry

The Beast Within

Darkness and music 

Are my creations

I live in the dark.

I live for the music.

One can be happy or sad.

The other is just evil.

Pure evil seeps into my bones.

It creates in me a beast.

A beast so terrifying,

That I die every time it escapes

This beast lurks within,

In the shadows of my soul

Waiting for the right moment to strike

When the time comes,

No one will be able to stop it.

Not even me


	10. The Desires of the Heart

Phantom Poetry

The Desires of the Heart

The heart 

Is a fragile thing

When broken

It can be filled with despair.

Or it can be filled with purpose.

I was rejected, cast out.

But now I am filled with purpose.

I will earn what I desire,

Because, after all this,

I deserve it.

No one will refuse me.

Because, otherwise,

They will die.


	11. A Cold, Rainy, Morning

Phantom Poetry

A Cold, Rainy, Morning

Drip! Drip!

I hear the dripping of the water

And I want to die

It's so depressing.

Someone should tell

Whoever is in charge

To turn off the rain

Or else someone might die.

Or else I might die.

I crawl into

My corner of the world

And wait for death


	12. Beauty Hates the Beast

Phantom Poetry

Beauty Hates the Beast

I love her.

She hates me.

She's beautiful.

I'm beastly.

They scream

When they see me

They attack

This tragedy

Isn't it strange how

Only someone

Who has felt your pain

Can truly appreciate you

For who you are?

She is beauty.

I am beastly.

She hates me.


	13. The Sound of Silence

Phantom Poetry

**A/N: Okay, so the title was stuck in my head from a story I read on fanfiction. The words are still of my own thinking. I'm only saying this in here so no one can suspend me or anything. I think the author of the story was called Little Jammes.**

The Sound of Silence

I play my music.

And no one hears

The pain behind each note.

I cry buckets of tears.

And no one sees

The pain underneath the mask

I cry for a release.

I want to leave this place!

"Take my hand

And I'll show you the way."

A cool North breeze

Carries past me

The notes of redemption

That silence the pain.


	14. I Hear His Voice

Phantom Poetry

**A/N: This is from Christine's point of view. I don't sympathize with Christine, though. You don't need to worry about that. The poem/song talks about how, subconsciously, she knows she made a mistake.**

I Hear His Voice

Each night as I lie in bed,

I hear his voice in my head.

And it's calling me

Each morning I wake

And realize how fake

Is the life I lead

I want to escape

From my past mistakes

I need some relief.

I cry to the sky,

"Where am I,

And what will you do with me?"

Release me from your grip,

My Angel,

And one day,

I may return.

Wait for me

To realize my mistake

I'm not even conscious.

Set me free

Let me be

My Angel, release me.


End file.
